90mins Stoppage Time
by OrangeRanger155
Summary: Chpt 3 UPDATED 3/8 DISCLAIMER: AU! I don't own Rizzoli and Isles or any part of the original show/books, just use them to create my stories. This is a new AU with Jane being a huge professional soccer star turned prestigious high school soccer coach. Maura is a doctor/soccer mom, who has a daughter who loves soccer. Coach and player become close, coach and mom become closer. Part2
1. Chapter 1

**Jane POV**

"Thanks for the ride home Coach", "Yeah, thanks again", I hear Nat and Cindy say to me as I pull up to Natalie's house.

"Sure no problem girls; anytime. Don't stay up too late; you girls have a training session tomorrow morning." I say having a quick glance at the girls then and Natalie's front door; then straight ahead.

"Hey Cindy, I'll meet you inside, you can put your stuff in my room; I just want to talk to Coach for a sec." Natalie says to Cindy. Cindy nods her head and makes her way to the front door. I hear her say hi to Maura. I turn my attention to Natalie.

"Whats up kid?" I ask Natalie

Natalie moves to the front seat, so we can talk face to face.

"My mom is so sorry Coach, she is so sad and she is crying herself to sleep at night. I don't know all that happened cause no one wants to say anything to me; Mom misses you, and so do I." Nat says sounding sad.

"Nat, I'm always here for you, you know that" I say to her, touching her arm.

"Yeah but you're not here with me, or with mom" Nat says sounding frustrated. "Is there anything I can do, or say to get you to stay for dinner at least. We haven't had a real family meal since before New Years. I just want you to come have dinner with us." Nat says.

"I'm not sure that a good idea Nat, your mother and I are going through a rough patch right now; and I think it will be a little harder to get over than I thought it would be. I'm still hurt by some of the things that happened. I'm sure your mom is too; just know that I love you both very much. Please tell your mom I love her and-

"No! You can tell her yourself" Natalie says jumping out of the range rover and running into the house; presumably up to her room.

I try to stop Natalie from leaving; making eye contact with Maura again; she has tears in her eyes. Seeing her just reminds me how that night and our relationship went to hell.

* * *

 _ **New Years Eve Flashback**_

 _ **Jane/ Maura Phone Convo**_

 _ **"Jane I wish we could spend New Years Eve together, but we will be together in the New Year; we have brunch with your family remember." Maura says to Jane over the phone.**_

 _ **"Yeah but I wanted to kiss you into the New Year and maybe a little more into the wee hours of the morning baby" Jane replies sounding a little winy.**_

 _ **"Aww my poor Janie Bear, well we'll just have to make up for the missed hours another day. I have to attend this Gala for the Isles Foundation, tickets are already sold out; and even if you are rich and famous you still cant get in; ask Tom Hanks. I wish you could go with me, be my date; I never really liked these things in the first place. I'm sorry Jane." Maura says sounding upset as she has to tell Jane no once again.**_

 _ **"Fine, Fine; I'm not too big on super formal uppity Galas anyway; maybe I'll just ring in the new year with Natalie." Jane says sounding a little bit better.**_

 _ **"She's having a sleepover with the Cindy and the other girls; to ring in the New Year remember. We talked about it over dinner a couple nights ago." Maura says.**_

 _ **"Damn, that's right, I must have forgot." Jane says. "Guess I'll be going stag tonight, maybe I'll see what Frost is up to, or maybe I'll attend the poker night that I keep getting invited to.**_

 _ **"Anyway I'll miss you, and I'll call you every hour up until Midnight, Happy New Year baby; I love you." Jane says to Maura.**_

 _ **"Oh Jane, I love you too; and believe me I want to be with you; I'll see you soon my love." Maura says before hanging up.**_

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

 _ **"Goldfish!"**_

 _ **After getting stern but playful looks, "Ok, Ok, geeze; I call" Jane says. Jane and several different men having been playing Texas Holdem style poker for roughly 3 hours. The constant invitations that Jane had received from her manager; were actually for children and fighting hunger charities throughout the United States. So when she actually read the newest invitation, it was for New York and New England's Children's Homeless Shelters; Jane couldn't refuse.**_

 _ **"So Boys, I recognized some of you from other functions; and some of you are famous. What about you other handsome gentlemen." Jane asks a few of the older looking men drinking a form of Scotch.**_

 _ **"Allow me to introduce; I'm Mathew; Plastic surgeon to the stars. The man to my left is Jacobs; fashion designer based out of Milan, and the distinguished gentleman to my left is Richard; Old money and tenured professor at Harvard and Oxford; he picks and chooses when." Mathew says going around the table.**_

 _ **"Wow, that's pretty impressive Richard, and this is a pretty interesting table. I'm glad I came; even though I wanted to be with my lady to ring in the new year." Jane says before taking a sip of her beer.**_

 _ **"If you don't mind me asking; why aren't you with your lady love tonight of all nights?" Richard asks.**_

 _ **"She has to attend a Gala tonight; the tickets were already sold out; before we starting dating. So I'm going stag into the New Year, but I will see her later in the day for brunch with my family." Jane says looking at her cards before adding some chips to the pile.**_

 _ **"I don't want to come over as an old creepy fan boy; is that what the kids say these days? You're Jane Rizzoli; you should be able to get in anywhere you please."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says; eliciting a shock expression on Jane's face.**_

 _ **"Of course I know who you are; I'm tenured at Harvard and Oxford; I watch soccer all the time Go Man United but I've always been a fan and supporter of the USWNT. I love your commercials and even my wife thinks you have a tasteful modeling career. You have your own charities for the youth, I always wondered why you never accepted an invitation"**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **inquires.**_

 _ **"I always thought the invitation was for celebrities to get face time and win money they really didn't need." Jane says seriously.**_

 _ **"Wow,**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **I would have never have guessed; but yes that's me. Apparently even if you are Tom Hanks you cant get in without a ticket. Its Ok, I'm not big on huge Galas anyway." Jane says with a shrug**_

 _ **"Well, I think we should finish this hand and cash out our winnings to the charity bank and be on our way."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says standing up.**_

 _ **"Uh ok sure; why?" Jane asks.**_

 _ **"Because you my new friend will be a guess of honor at my table a New Year's event I'm attending myself. Also if we don't leave now, my wife is not going to be so forgiving no matter who is coming. Chop chop Rizzoli."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says.**_

 _ **Jane and**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **head towards a limo; luckily for Jane she didn't drive to the poker event. They get in; both already dressed for an fancy occasion, both in designer and tailored tucks.**_

 _ **"Oh and Jane; I know you said you are already in a relationship but Id like you to meet my daughter anyway."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says handing Jane a small glass of Scotch.**_

 _ **"Sure; I'd like that very much; there's no harm in meeting new people. Shall we?" Jane says toasting with**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Closer to Midnight**_

 _ **Jane and**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **met up with other celebrities and other important people including several senators and the Boston Mayor himself. There was more scotch and cigars (not for Jane) received. The night was turning out to be fun, even if Jane was missing Maura; she spoke with her briefly but only for a short period of time.**_

 _ **"Jane" someone called after her; bring her out of a small daydream "Jane Id like for you to meet my beautiful wife; Constance."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says leading Jane towards the ballroom floor to his wife.**_

 _ **"Hello, thank you for inviting me here, this is a wonderful event ma'am" Jane says before kissing her hand.**_

 _ **"Be still my heart; you're bone structure is exquisite; I must draw you. Apologies; the artist in me is coming out. I'm pleased to meet you Jane Rizzoli; I hope my husband wasn't to much of a bother, he's a huge fan." Constance says.**_

 _ **"I was definitely not expecting it in the beginning; but he has been great. Thank you" Jane responds with a little blush.**_

 _ **"Oh, you must meet my equally beautiful daughter."**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **says to Jane "Where is she dear?"**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **asks Constance.**_

 _ **"Oh, there she is dancing with Marco Spade; never really like his mother; so chatty." Constance says as the group moves closer to the dancing figures.**_

 _ **Jane cant really see the woman but the man is very handsome; his hands are inching a little lower for the the woman's liking as she pulls his hands back up her back. He leans in; just as the woman turns her head; and their lips connect. At the same time; the woman has turned towards Jane,**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **and Constance.**_

 _ **"Jane Rizzoli, I'd like to meet our daughter M-**_

 _ **"Maur?" Jane says interrupting Constance.**_

 _ **"Jane?" Maura says breaking away from Marco and starring straight at her mother, father and Jane.**_

 _ **"Oh, you two no each other?"**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **asks not realizing the new tension in the air.**_

 _ **"Yeah, she was my girlfriend" Jane says still shocked.**_

 _ **"Girlfriend?" Marco,**_ _ **Richard**_ _ **, and Constance all say at the same time just as shocked.**_

 _ **"Was?" Maura says.**_

* * *

 **Soooooooooooooooo. Should I continue with part 2 and turn into a story? I may redo this chapter also, not sure yet how i feel about it. Gotta knock off the rust. Hey fam! whats up old friends and new friends; long time no see. Hit me up.**

 **O.R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey party people, so I appreciate the feedback. I'm still tinkering with the story; I still may change it up but right now we'll see how it goes. I'm glad to here that you guys are still interested and new folks are enjoying as well. Some of you know that, my life is crazy sauce so unfortunately the chapters wont come out like clock work more sporadic when I can get the chance and the creativity to write. Hope you enjoy the next chapter: I like leaving it suspenseful its so rude lol, jk jk, happy reading!**

* * *

 _ **New Years**_

 _ **"Richard; Constance it was a pleasure meeting you, I need to get out of here before I do something stupid I may regret" Jane says before briskly walking towards the back exit.**_

 _ **"Jane! Jane please wait; I can explain!" Maura says leaving her still confused parents behind; following after Jane.**_

 _ **Jane makes it through the exit doors; currently on the phone figuring out a ride home or the nearest bar. Maura catches up to her; doing so in high heels.**_

 _ **"Jane, please let me explain. I didn't kiss him; he kissed me as I was turning my head. I love you, I would never do that to you. He asked for a dance for the hundredth time, and I said yes to one dance. A innocent dance; I swear it; please believe me." Maura says as she grabs Jane's hands in hers.**_

 _ **"Maura! Jesus Maura I don't know if I can believe that. I mean he's the type of person that you are accustomed to in this world. I mean; Its almost like you didn't want me to come to this event. I clearly could have gotten in; I came with your Father for Christ sakes. Did you even make an attempt to try to get me an invitation. When the hell were going to tell you parents that you were in a relationship? Where you ever going to tell them that we were together? Are you embarrassed by me; that you didn't want people in this society to know about us. I mean dammit Maura; I missed you all night, I wanted to ring in the new year with you. I turned down a request to possibly date Richard's daughter; huh turns out she wasn't as free as he thought; because he didn't know that she was already taken; by ME!" Jane all but screams at Maura.**_

 _ **Jane is pacing in the alley way. Tears in both Maura and Jane's eyes; but not knowing what to at this point.**_

 _ **"Of course I'm not embarrassed by you; I love you. I was told that there were no tickets long before we reconnected; I tried Jane; you have to know that I wanted you here with me. I don't care about those people in there; I never fit in that world anyway. I don't really have the greatest relationship with my parents; it's rare that I see them. I didn't think to share the news about my relationship with you; because we don't talk about those things. It's mainly business opportunities; the next Isles Foundation event; nothing personal about my life or there granchild's." Maura says grabbing Jane's face in hers to get her to listen to her.**_

 _ **"Maura; I don't know what to say or do right now. I need tI'me to think. I mean seriously think about this; if you don't feel like you fit in this world why force yourself to be here. You don't owe your parents anything; why wouldn't you just want to be with me? If you would have told your parents about me; even If I was your "friend" I clearly wouldn't have had a problem getting into this event; your parents are apparently huge fans of mine. I was a guest of honor at your parents table for fucks sake. So I'm trying to piece together; how you're not ashamed of me and our relationship. To top it off; you let some asshole kiss you and feel up on you while dancing. I wonder, did you tell him that you were in a relationship when he asked you to dance a hundred times?" Jane asks pacing again.**_

 _ **"Well, no I didn't; I didn't think...**_

 _ **"What the hell Maura; you didn't think to tell him that you were in a relationship. I can't believe you; after jumping down my throat about women throwing themselves at me; fucking aye. Maura I've shouted it to the rooftops that I'm in a relationship with you; does that ring mean nothing to you?" Jane asks, a town car pulling up behind them.**_

 _ **"Jane, I'm sorry; I'm so sorry. Of course this ring means everything to me. Please believe me, I love you and I just didn't think I needed to tell anybody in that building anything personal about my life. None of them care about me, why should I care to tell them anything?" Maura says, just as Marco comes through the doors of the alley way.**_

 _ **"Yeah well, it would seems that you don't think about us at all; I gotta get out of here. Your new boyfriend is here; wouldn't want to keep you, have a nice life." Jane says before getting into the car and driving off; not seeing a crying Maura falling to her knees.**_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Jane is still in the driveway, looking around; anywhere but at the figure standing in the doorway of the house. She knows that she has to fix this; that her and Maura need to figure out where to go from this. Jane is afraid it may be too late; maybe she over reacted; and never allowed Maura to tell her side if the story. Jane is still hurt about how Maura disregards their relationship; like its non existent and doesn't mean anything. Jane cant take it anymore and decides to drive off; noticing Maura's head drop and shoulders slump as more tears run down her face. Jane drives off and heads towards her apartment; where she can drink away her sorrow again.

* * *

 **A little after 1am**

 **Knock, Knock**

Maura moves off the couch; she apparently fell asleep on; and makes her way to the door. Wondering who could be knocking at this tI'me of night or morning as she looks at her watch, she looks through the window and is amazed at who's at the door.

"Jane!" Maura says opening the door; coming face to face with Jane for the first tI'me in weeks.

"Maur, I want to come home. I know I fucked up and I'm also still hurt. I'm not sure if we will get passed this, but I need to be here at least for one night. If its the last night I'm here then so be it; but I can't spend another night ruining my liver thinking about the possibilities of us ending. Baby I want to come home. I miss you and I miss Natalie; I miss us." Jane says crying.

Maura is shocked at what Jane is saying; she hasn't moved from the doorway yet.

"Jane, you could have always come home; I'll always need you here." Maura says moving aside to let Jane in the house. She's looking at Jane; and she can tell she hasn't been sleeping, eating but definitely drinking.

"Baby; I know we have to talk...

"Jane, you came home, we will talk but I want you to just hold me in our bed tonight. I miss you, please come to bed." Maura says headed towards the stairs; lightly guiding Jane with her.

Jane looks at the couch; she doesn't know if its a good idea to go up to the bedroom, but a slight tug from Maura makes up her mind for her.

"Ok Maur, Ok; let's go to bed" Jane says holding Maura's hand as they make their way up the stairs to their bedroom.

Tonight, both Jane and Maura fall asleep with tired but relieved smiles on there faces. Knowing it won't be all fixed over night; and they have a lot to talk about; but that they are under the same roof. That's all either one could ask for; because it's a start to possibilities.

Jane ends up curling up behind Maura; and Maura brings Jane's hands to her chest. Both women don't hear it; but they both say they love each other before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Ok Woohooo almost done with the "angst/ drama" that has begun this new story; I promise. But as many of you guys have mentioned and I agree with; Jane is always the "bad guy" in the Rizzlesverse; so I made Maura a little "bad guy" but nothing too crazy. I love Rizzles all the way, they wont be separated long I promise. I know its short, they unfortunately will short chapters at times but don't worry there will be longer chapters as well. Yes there will be some Nat/Cindy moments not sure to what extent yet. Hope you continue to enjoy the ride. See you soon, you can always drop a line about things you may want to see; I have a bunch of ideas for this story but your input is welcomed. Till next tI'me. Team Rizzles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED CHAPTER!**

 **Hey guys, thanks for the awesome reviews and one not so nice review but those don't bother me anymore; I'm like a seasoned vet ignoring lame-ass people lol. Some of you were confused and some of you understood me making Maura the "bad guy", it was a twist on the different stories that make Jane the "bad guy" when it comes to their relationship. So it was just a change in the roles that's all. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 **Jane and Maura**

Jane starts to wake, feeling someone or something is starring at her; opens her eyes to find Maura is looking at her.

"OMG Maura; that's creepy; how long have you been watching me sleep?" Jane asks.

"I only just woke up a few minutes ago; sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." Maura says with a chuckle before sobering up and putting on a straight face.

"I hate that I put that look on your face; even when I promised I would never do that. No; don't say anything; I know I hurt you Maur." Jane says sitting up in against the headboard. "I know I ask for one night; I know i don't officially live here; I can start getting my things out of here." Jane says sounding defeated.

"DAMN IT JANE!" Maura screams.

"I need you here; I'm not kicking you out. I'm the one who hurt you; yeah you said some mean things; but I'm the one who pushed you in that situation." Maura says moving to straddle Jane's lap; so she isn't able to move; even though Jane could easily pick her up.

"Maur-

"No Jane, you listen and you listen well" Maura says interrupting Jane.

"It was an awful mistake on my part; I messed up our relationship; I'm the reason we haven't spoken in 2 weeks. I know saying I'm sorry doesn't really do much to make you understand how truly sorry I am. You don't have to be strong right now Jane, I know you're hurting; I'm hurting because I hurt you." Maura says tears starting to pool.

"Yes, yes I'm hurting Maura; you did hurt me. I'm not an innocent party either. I said something I clearly didn't mean, I didn't let you explain that night. I was just so bullish and set at being pissed that I didn't care what I said; and that was wrong of me. I truly am sorry baby; I miss you and I love you so much; can you forgive me?" Jane asks Maura; holding Maure with both hands resting on her cheeks.

"Of course I forgive you Jane; I forgave you that night. I wish you hadn't gotten in that car; but when you did I knew I really screwed things up. I want you to know that; I didn't continue my evening with Marco, my parents or the party. I couldn't continue anything; because I lost you. I'm sorry I didn't force an invitation, I'm sorry I didn't tell my parents about out relationship. I love you and I love our relationship and our family. I so wish I did, but I don't have the relationship with my parents; as you do with your mother." Maura says letting her head drop, looking down in between herself and Jane.

"Maura; I'm so sorry I jumped to conclusions about your parents and should have let you explain. I know you don't have the greatest relationship and the same for Natalie. I know a little about it but I still threw it back in your face; for that I'm sorry baby." Jane says lifting Maura's chin to kiss her.

"Again; I already forgave you baby. I want you to know, that I want you to meet my parents and I want them to know about our beautiful relationship; if we still have one that is." Maura asking in a round about way.

"Baby, look at me; Maur look at me. I want this, I want you and I love you. Yes, we have somethings to work out; of course we do. I'm willing to work on us and become ever greater together than before. I would love to meet my greatest fans to rival our young Natalie; haha your parents. Though I'm not sure how they will receive me after what they may have witnessed a couple weeks ago." Jane says chuckling a little into Maura's shoulder.

"I'm sure they didn't see much; but it wouldn't matter either way. I don't care what they have to say; if I'm happy; and I am; then that's all that should matter. If we need to; we can publish an article in the news about our relationship; so there is no confusion as who we are in a relationship with." Maura says holding her hands up on Jane's shoulders.

"Well if you need to; but I don't care anymore. As long as I know, and you know and everyone we love knows; then I'm fine. The world and the hotty totty society will find out when and if they do." Jane says moving her hands to Maura's hips and squeezing.

"Mmmm, ok sounds good to me J-Jane" Maura stutters in agreement as Jane is massaging her hips and waist.

"Maur, god I miss this; I miss you and how you feel against me baby." Jane says moving her hands up Maura's back.

Maura moves her body closer to Jane; her body clearly missing the contact. Jane and Maura start kissing, hands moving up and down bodies. Janes removes her t-shirt; leaving her tank top on but removes Maura's silk pajama top leaving her with nothing on top. Maura shivers from the cool air introduced to her skin. Jane basking in the sight of a newly topless Maura on her lap. Jane bends down slightly to take a hardened pink nipple in her warm mouth. Jane is trying to devour as much of Maura's breast she can in her mouth; Maura encouraging Jane by weaving her hand through her curly hair.

"Janie; oh god I miss this so much; I need more. I'm so wet for you." Maura says grinding her pelvis on Jane's hard abs.

"Fuck Maura; I love how wet you get for me; how are you baby?" Jane asks kissing Maura up and down her neck while her hands are massaging Maura's breasts.

"Mmmm let me show you." Maura says takes one of Jane's hands and leads it in between her her legs into her underwear.

"Fuck; you're so wet baby; god I miss how you feel. Let me just adjust my hands so I can feel that pus-

"Mom! Cindy and I are gonna- Ahhhhh" Natalie says realizing what she has just walked in on.

"Omg, omg omg, are you two serious" one can hear Natalie says as she walks further and further away from Maura's bedroom.

"Oh god, baby girl; I'm sorry" Maura says throwing on Jane's t-shirt that was nearby.

"I got her; I need to apologize to the other leading lady in my life; I did break a promise to her. You hop in the shower and cool off; I think its for the best anyway. I don't want us to reunite in our intimate ways quicky, only speaking to each other after 2 weeks." Jane says moving off the bed and towards the bedroom door.

"I thinks that's fair; and I agree with you completely. I guess my body missed you as much as I missed you; go get your girl. I'll see you down stairs, hopefully; don't let her be so mean." Maura says on the way into the ensuite.

Jane walks into the hallway and hears voices; guessing its coming from Nat's room. She gets there are can hear quite clearly a emotional Natalie talking to Cindy about her and Maura.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

"Good morning girls, hey Cindy; Natalie can I talk to you downstairs for a minute.

"Ummm sure; Cindy do you mind if we go downstairs; we can make breakfast after we finish talking" Natalie asks.

"Hey Coach, yeah totally just yell up stairs when your done and we can start breakfast." Cindy says hugging Natalie just before she got out of bed.

Both Natalie and Jane walk downstairs; both wondering how this talk will go; both hopeful that it will ends in happy tears and hugs.

* * *

 **Jane and Nat**

Jane and Natalie make it down stairs and walk towards the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Both Jane and Nat take a seat on the bar stools, and neither are facing each other. Jane deciding the quietness has gone on long enough, starts the conversation.

"So, sorry you walked in on me and your mom this morning, I know no kid should see that." Jane says trying to crack the tension with a joke.

"Really? That's all you have to say Coach Rizzoli." Natalie says sounding upset.

"OK I deserved that, I'm sorry Natalie, I know I owe you an apology I'm just not good at this, especially with a teenager. "How about you talk and tell me how you are feeling and we go from there." Jane says turning to look at Natalie.

"You wanna know how I feel, really how I feel? When you didn't come home for nearly 3 weeks, yeah I got to see you at work and at practice sure; I felt sad. I felt like you forgot about me, yeah you and mom were having issues, but you said you would always be there for me. I had Coach Rizzoli but I didn't have Jane Rizzoli; I know you aren't my ma but I thought that just maybe-

Natalie doesn't finish her thought; she starts to cry. Jane has tears in her eyes threatening to fall, she goes to hug Natalie but Natalie gently pushes her away.

"No! I don't understand why you didn't want to come to the house, or try to work things out with my mom? I know its adult stuff but it was like I didn't matter in this equation. Nonna says were are a family and families fight but they still love each other. If you still love my mom then you would have stayed here in the guest room and we could have worked through things together. I felt like I wasn't enough to make you want to stay at least in the house while you and mom worked things out; clearly you still love her and just didn't know what to do." Natalie says sounding exhausted.

"Nat baby, of course I love you and you are more than enough. I didn't want you to see your mom and myself like that. My mother is right; we are a family and we will fight; I just didn't know my place. No, I'm not your Ma but that doesn't mean that I don't love you like your mine or that I don't think about us becoming a permanent family. That's all I think about with you and your mother. I was deeply hurt about the events that happened and I just didn't know what to do. I don't have the right to stay in the house because; I don't live here but that really isn't an excuse is it?" Jane asks bringing her hand to Natalie chin to lift it so that they are looking at each other.

"No it isn't" Natalie says.

"I don't want to feel abandoned again, it happened with my father when he didn't care when we broke up our family. I don't want you to go-

"No! I'm not going anywhere, we are going to work through this rough patch. Yes, it will be difficult because your mother and I still need to talk and work through some things. I want you to listen and hear when i say this; you listening Nat?" Jane says looking Natalie square in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm listening." Natalie replies still with little tears in her eyes.

Jane places a hand on Natalie's cheek. "I'm never going to leave you, you understand me; I love you too much and I love your mother too much. If I have to, god forbid we ever have a fight like this again; I'll take you with me. Ha ha. I'm sorry you felt like you werent enough and I made you feel like how your father made you feel. I never want to hurt you like that again, ever. I love you so much baby girl and I hope you can forgive me." Jane says still holding on to Natalie.

"I love you so much and I forgive you. I think I could forgive you even more if you get me a Audi Spider like yours for my birthday." Natalie says giving a Jane a hug with a smile.

"Ha, almost got me; your mother would kill and then I would be breaking my promise." Jane says pulling back from the hug to look at Natalie.

"What promise?' Natalie asks.

"Always being there for you." Jane says hugging Natalie again.

"Ok, ok that was cheesy but I love it. I love you." Natalie says when they break apart.

"Haha I thought it was sentimental Come on lets get started on breakfast, you go get Cindy and I'll go get your mom. Natalie?" Jane says to Natalie; both at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Nat replies.

"I'm glad we could talk and be ok and on good terms. I would have felt awful not knowing your feelings but I'm glad we are ok. OK enough mushy stuff; I feel like a girl haha come on." Jane says hanging a arm around Natalie's shoulders.

"Haha yeah wwaaaayyy too mushy for the morning tI'me." Natalie says before walking to her room to get Cindy.

Both smiling knowing that things are going to be ok, better even.

* * *

 **(Hope you like the updated convo)**

 **Hey, so wrapping up the sadness; they apologized woohooo. Throwing in some Natalie as promised; of course cause everyone is a fan of Nat. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; and know that we all want the same in the end.. RIZZLES! Short chapters no one likes i know; but i feel like to much pressure to crank out long chapters then i end not wanting to write; so bare with me please! Love you all, OR.**


End file.
